This invention is concerned with an injection molded dispensing cap which can be attached to the spout of a container for dispensing both liquids and granular solids.
An object of this invention is an injection molded dispensing cap that can be molded in one piece.
Another object of this invention is an injection molded dispensing cap having no projecting parts that could damage an automatic capping mechanism which applies the caps to the spout of a container.
Another object of this invention is a one piece injection molded cap having a flap connected to the cap by a living hinge which is located inwardly of the periphery of the cap.
Another object of this invention is a one piece molded dispensing cap having a flap which, when opened, will stay in an open position where it will not interfere with the flow of material out of the discharge opening of the cap.